Internal Beings
by AngelVanilla3
Summary: In the Jedi world, you aren’t suppose to have a family, and for a very good reason. When Meagan, a young jedi knight, finds her sister missing, she ends up far deeper than any jedi was meant to go.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do NOT own Star Wars or the characters...only those I made up myself, which, needless to say, happen to be most of the main characters in the story.

I have to apologize. This story is very difficult to write because of the circumstances. The request was that Darth Maul fell in love. Given that Darth Maul has the capability of feeling anything BUT love, you can see my challenge.

I know the summary sucks...and I apologize for that too. There's only so much you can say in 200 or so words. If I were allowed more room, the plot would explain more.

I apologize for the terseness of my chapters. I'm not very good at making them lengthy. It's just not my style...

Sigh...I have a lot of things to apologize for. So...without further ado...Enjoy Internal Beings

**Prologue**

Flames. The city was burning. Smoke rose from the palace, covering the sky with a black veil. Screams echoed through the night…screams of terror and suffering. The city smelled of death. Everything was in ruins, most buildings still entirely engulfed in fire. Some had already dwindled down to ashes.

The princess screamed as a pillar crumbled and fell, narrowly missing her. She could see nothing through the smoke, making it impossible to know where she was going. Blindly, she grabbed for anything that would help as she stumbled through the haze. She winced as her hand felt something sharp. Broken glass. Suddenly, she felt warmth envelope her wounded hand. A man was bandaging her hand. She was unable to see his face but she noticed the gloved hands and deduced that it must have been one of her guards.

She bit her lip as he pulled rather harshly at the bandages to tie them off. When he had finished, he grabbed her arm and began running.

She had no idea where he was taking her, since she couldn't see more than five inches in front of her. Countless times, he had to push her out of the way of falling pieces of ceiling, leaving her alone and frightened, but never for more than a minute. Always, he would return to her side and continue leading her. At one point, they reached some sort of intersection. The smoke wasn't so thick here and she saw that the man leading her was wearing a black hooded cloak. He was about to take the left path but stopped suddenly, pushing her back against the wall. She peeked around the corner and saw why. Numerous battle droids were standing there, firing their blasters at unseen palace guards or servants. She covered her mouth, knowing that screaming wouldn't help anyone. Her guide suddenly grabbed her and pulled her against him while raising a hand toward the droids. All of them fell backwards suddenly by some unseen force. The princess was too confused by the smoke to even ponder about what happened.

But she did start to wonder if this really was one of her guards. He grabbed her arm and again, they were running down long corridors. He hadn't spoken once. The smoke began to become thick again. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. She could no longer see anything. Finally, he had to stop and carry her…the rest of the way. She coughed and closed her eyes. No air.

The next thing she knew, she was aboard her ship, laying on one of the medical beds. At first, she was confused. She didn't know what had happened, why she was here, or how she even got here for that matter. Then, her eyes widened and she sat up suddenly. One of the medical droids urged her to lie back down but she pushed it away.

She raced towards the bridge of the ship. Keith grabbed one of her arms, stopping her, "Milady, you must calm down."

The princess shook her head and tried desperately to escape his grip, "Where is he? We have to go back! They'll kill him!"

He kept a firm hold on her arm and spoke in a frustrated voice, "We can't! We've already left the atmosphere! Milady, please calm down. Who are you talking about?"

"The man who brought me here!"

A look of confusion fell upon his face. Her heart sank. Apparently, her pilot hadn't seen the man at all. She stopped struggling and gently pulled away. His grip loosened and, finally, he let go.

The world seemed to fall on her all at once, as if the reality of the terrible event had suddenly hit her. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. 'All my people…gone. Why didn't I see it coming? Why couldn't I stop it? Now my home is destroyed, and it's because I didn't do anything…because I was weak.'

She laid her face in her hands and cried, "Where were my father and mother? Did they survive?"

Keith's eyebrows furrowed, "Milady, surely you haven't forgotten?"

She wiped the tears from her face and looked up at Keith, questioningly. Forgotten?

"Milady, your father and mother were assassinated three days ago."


	2. One: The Jedi Council

_Author's Note: I apologize, as I said before, this story is very difficult to write so I had to twist the plot of the movie. And I realize that doing so has made it impossible for any of the other movies to even have happened. So be it. I'm very sorry. _

_And I realize that Meagan and Keith are unrealistic Star Wars names. Again, my apologies. _

_And I have no idea how apartments are in Coruscant so it has a window and a window seat. Again, I'm very sorry._

_And I have no idea how Jedi Council meetings go...I'M SO SORRY!_

_And I also have to apologize for the terseness of this._

_And I suck at writing as Yoda. I'M SO SORRY!_

**Chapter One**

Meagan looked at Therista and sighed. She still didn't understand how everyone assumed they were sisters. They didn't even act the same, let alone look even remotely alike.

Meagan had long, blonde hair that she always kept pulled back in a bun. She had a tan complexion and her eyes were an emerald shade of green, which deeply contrasted her pink lips. She was what she considered to be short, barely above five feet. She almost never smiled, was always serious, and preferred to keep her comments to herself; although, she didn't mind taking charge in any situation.

Therista seemed to be the negative image of Meagan, her complete opposite. She had dark brown, almost black hair that she preferred to leave down. It fell down around her shoulders. Her eyes were a very light blue, almost white. Her lips, which were a deep red, contrasted her pale complexion. She was taller than Meagan, reaching close to six feet. She was very frail looking, unlike Meagan, who happened to be a humble Jedi Knight. Therista's disposition was shy and reserved. But it was a rare occasion when she didn't smile. She always kept an open mind about things.

Therista smiled and cocked her head slightly to the side, "Meagan, is something on your mind?"

Meagan blinked once, twice, and then suddenly looked up at Therista. She shook her head. But she changed her mind and folded her arms in front of her, "I just wanted to let you know that I have to meet with the Jedi Council today, so I will be gone this afternoon."

Therista only smiled and nodded, then turned and headed for the house. Quite frankly, she was glad Meagan didn't like discussions. Therista wasn't fond of the Jedi Council, and she was afraid that if she told Meagan, she would hurt her feelings. Despite this, though, she was very proud of Meagan's accomplishments. She knew that it was very difficult to become a Jedi Knight.

She sat down on her window seat and picked up the book lying in front of her. There weren't many Coruscant residents who enjoyed reading books. It wasn't a common hobby. But she enjoyed it merely because it was a relaxing and entertaining activity to pass the time away.

Therista glanced out the window at the traffic; Speeders and shuttles sped by, as usual. She sighed; everyone on Coruscant moved so quickly. There was never a quiet moment in the city. She stared a moment longer, and then, she opened the book and started reading from where she had left off the last time. Silence filled the apartment. Therista realized that this could only mean Meagan was meditating.

She read for an hour or so, until she suddenly noticed Meagan standing in front of her. It had taken Therista a few weeks to get used to Meagan's inaudible footsteps. One minute, she'd be alone. Then, the next minute, Meagan would suddenly be standing right next to her, without having made a sound.

Meagan was completely dressed in her full Jedi garb. She had her usual stoic expression on her face as she stated plainly, "I am leaving now. If you need anything, you can go to the landlord upstairs."

She waited for Therista to nod and then quickly left the apartment. She cleared her mind as she made her way to the top floor where the parking garage was located. No anticipation. No emotion. Just thoughts of proper etiquette when meeting with the Jedi Council.

Keith was there, leaning against the speeder as he waited patiently with his arms crossed over his chest. When he saw her, he met her with a hand shake and a cheery smile. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and hopped into the passenger side. He hopped into the pilot's side and they promptly left the apartment complex.

When they arrived at the Jedi Council, Meagan gave Keith the order to stay with the speeder, and then hopped out, making her way to the elevator, which would take her up to the Jedi Masters. She meditated the entire way.

The doors opened and she walked forward. When she reached the center of the room, she bowed respectfully before the twelve masters. Then, she stood erect with her hands folded in front of her, which was the expected and respectful etiquette.

Mace Windu spoke up, "We have a new task for you, if you are willing to accept it."

Yoda closed his eyes and let a low growl emit from his throat, "Dangerous, this task will be. Difficult, it will be."

She took a deep breath in and nodded, "Masters, I am ready."

Yoda shook his head slowly and opened his eyes, "Emotional, this will be. Let go, you must."

Meagan's features were overcome with confusion. Her eyebrows were furrowed. "Master Yoda, I am afraid I do not understand."

Mace Windu took the position in clarifying, "A young sith by the name of Darth Maul killed Qui-Gon Jinn, along with his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It will be your mission to hunt down and eliminate this threat to the Jedi."

Pain surged through Meagan's heart as she listened. Qui-Gon Jinn had been her master before she became a Knight. But she didn't allow her emotions to show. She would have to suppress her need to mourn his death.

Mace stood up, which was rare during a council meeting. Normally, the Jedi Masters stayed sitting the entire time. He put his hand on her shoulder, his voice lowering in sorrow and pity, "I know how difficult it is to hear this. But we have faith in you. Qui-Gon taught you well in the ways of a Jedi."

She nodded and bowed before turning and exited the council room. As she stood in the elevator, a single tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

When she arrived at the lower level garage, she saw Keith patiently waiting as always. She hopped into the speeder without a word and waited for him to take off. However, he had different plans. He wasn't smiling when he spoke up as he hopped into the pilot's seat, "You look upset."

She looked at him and snapped, "What makes you think I am upset?"

He raised an eyebrow and put up his hands in an apologetic manner, "I wouldn't know." Without pushing the subject further, he took off.


	3. Two: Complications

Alrighty, thank you for your wonderful, helpful reviews, Anne! So, this one took me a while to edit. And I hope it was worth it. It was...to say the least...difficult for me to write...and you will find out why. I feel a comradery to my characters anyway...and...well. Just read!

Enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

Therista sighed as she gently closed the book. After Meagan had left to attend the Jedi Council meeting, she had resumed her reading. She had finished now and was about to look for another piece of reading material when she heard the barely audible sound of the apartment doors sliding open. She assumed it was Meagan, returning, and went to greet her.

Unfortunately, when she saw who it was, she was not so happy. Instead of Meagan, a man stood in the doorway. He had a dark cloak on that almost completely veiled his face in shadow. But she could see that his chin was red with black tattoos…or vice versa. She bit her lip and tried to run, but suddenly, she felt an invisible hand clutching at her shoulder.

She screamed, trying to escape its grip…but to no avail. She couldn't hear him at all…he was as silent as Meagan. Was he a Jedi? No…Jedi didn't wear such garb. She screamed again, hoping someone was close enough to hear her. Just as soon as she did, he was suddenly right behind her and he had clamped a gloved hand over her mouth. His other hand had a firm hold on her arm.

When he spoke, his voice was dark and had an evil ring to it, "You won't make a sound. You are coming with me…without a fuss. Or I will kill you."

She couldn't help but give in to his wishes. Being kidnapped was better than being dead. At least Meagan would have a chance to rescue her this way. She stopped squirming and felt his grip on her loosen. He removed his hand from her mouth and gave a firm tug at her arm to get her to move.

She walked silently, with her eyes cast downward. She knew that the few residents who were wandering the halls were looking at her in confusion. They'd never seen her leave her apartment except to get supplies. She kept her tears in…because somehow she knew that if one of the residents sensed that she was in danger and tried to help her…then her captor would kill them and there would be no one to give Meagan any leads. Therista had never dealt with this situation before but she wasn't stupid. If Meagan was going to be able to rescue her, she would need all the help she could get. And Therista knew that making her captor mad would only make matters worse.

Due to their quick pace, it hadn't taken them very long to reach the garage on the top floor. A twinge of hope entered Therista's mind. Hope that maybe, just maybe, Meagan had gotten back right then. But when she didn't see Keith's speeder, her heart sank.

Her captor's speeder was located just near the exit. He helped her into it; luckily he didn't seem to want to hurt her…just yet. Then he hopped inside and prepared to take off. A guard was standing nearby and walked up to question the captor. He asked to see his identification number.

She glanced over when she heard the dark voice again, "You're going to go home and forget everything that happened today."

Surprisingly, the man only nodded and promptly left . Strange…those guards never let anyone who wasn't a resident out of the garage unless they made sure they had seen valid identification. She couldn't deny that she was more frightened than she could ever remember. This clearly wasn't a man to be trifled with.

----------------------------------------------------

Meagan promptly said good-bye to Keith and left the garage. She didn't stop for supplies as she normally did. Instead, she went straight back to the apartment. She needed to meditate again and clear her mind.

When she entered the apartment, it was quiet. Normal. She walked to the den to let Therista know she was back. However, Therista wasn't there. Her book sat on the window seat, closed.

Deciding that she must have taken a walk,, Meagan left the apartment to look for her. She walked up to the Twi'lek who rented the apartment next door. He often sat in the hallway with an assortment of rare items to sell to passers by. He smiled eagerly when she approached. Obviously, he was hoping she would purchase one of his offered items.

She put her hand up before he could speak. "I am not here to buy anything. There is a much more important matter at hand. Have you seen Therista, the brown-haired girl who lives next door?"

His smile only grew, "I could tell you…for a price."

She scowled and sighed inwardly. Quite frankly, she hated using the Jedi mind trick but obviously, she had no choice. Quickly, she waved her hand in front of his eyes and repeated her question…only making it a statement this time. "You will tell me if you have seen Therista."

His smile faded and he nodded, "Yes. She left the apartment with a black-cloaked man."

No. That was impossible. She assumed she had heard wrong. "Are you certain?"

A scowl appeared on his face, "My eyes do not lie!"

She nodded and let him be. A black cloak was usually associated with a sith…but she could be wrong. She hoped she was wrong, for Therista's sake. Sith were incredibly dangerous beings. Quickly, she made her way to the pilot's apartment.

The blonde man answered the door, looking somewhat surprised. He was only wearing his pants and his hair, which he was rubbing with a towel, was wet. "What's up?"

She did her best not to worry him. Keith had brought Therista to the Jedi Council, unsure of what else to do. He wouldn't speak of where they came from but Meagan had sensed that he was very close and loyal to Therista. If Meagan told him the elements of the situation, she knew it could hurt him and his feelings would get in the way. He would become useless, or worse…a danger to himself. "I require your assistance."


End file.
